Talk:Martyr
I Will Survive's usage in Conjunction with Martyr Is it really a good idea to suggest using "I Will Survive" with Martyr. Considering that it can only be used on one's self, it is encouraging W/Mo's to use it. This is innefective because there is a high probability of contracting blind, weakness, or cripple, all of which are clearly detremental to warriors. Otherwise it might encourage worse Mo/W's to use I will surive, which without strength is even less useful. --Cy 11:05, 31 December 2006 (CST) ---- Teehee Skuld 05:31, 12 April 2006 (CDT) Huh? Frvwfr2 13:38, 3 August 2006 (CDT) :i think he's proving you can steal conditions from all allies, and not just party members. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:46, 3 August 2006 (CDT) I removed a note saying Martyr + I Will Survive + Purge Conditions would give you regen, because it doesnt, you only get the regen for conditions actively on you. If you get a new condition AFTER you activate this skill, it will give you 3 more regen. Mwpeck 13:09, 10 October 2006 (CDT) 14:07, October 10 2006 (EST) I removed the note calling this "A great way to counter "Victory is Mine!" users." as ViM is now targeted, it will actually gain a greater benefit by using it on the Martyr if the Martyr picked up conditions that were not shared by all members. --Demonic Peaches Clean Up? This page seems to have a ton of notes that are somewhat related to the skill, but are a subject in of themsevles. LoyalSoldier 03:11, 5 January 2007 (CST) :I cleaned it up. --Macros 12:07, 20 March 2007 (CDT) I am not quite sure if this works or not because i never tried it out before or what the skill is actually called (or if it is an elite as well) While looking on my newbie necro I saw a skill that sent ALL(I think) conditions on you to target foe(not sure if touched or not). The question is could you use this elite in conjunction with that skill? If that skill is actually an elite as well(and if it even exists) there is always the skill under no att that sends one condition to touched foe.Angelus The Wise 00:22, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :Plague Signet is an elite, and yes it will work if you can somehow get both on your skillbar. --Kale Ironfist 01:02, 15 April 2007 (CDT) Resilient Was Xiko Would be nice with this. Just hope you won't leave yourself Dazed.--Rickyvantof 12:38, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :RwX works pretty well with Martyr's 10 recharge if you afford the attribute points 8 for 3 conditions, 4 for 13 on a rt primary. But I'm not sure if many teams use Martyr these days. At least in PvP. 67.162.10.70 17:14, 2 May 2007 (CDT) Fragility Ouch... --Mgrinshpon 16:11, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :Any smart monk wouldn't use Martyr while hexed with this unless they can absolutetly afford it. Even with lots of fast casting, it's near impossible to time fragility to go right before martyr. I guess you could spam it and hope for the best. 67.162.10.70 17:16, 2 May 2007 (CDT) Range So if I use this in an Alliance Battle, every ally of mine on the entire map will have their conditions transfered to me? --67.170.232.253 22:16, 15 May 2007 (CDT) :I'm pretty sure it is only Radar range, not Map range. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 22:42, 15 May 2007 (CDT) ::I would GREATLY appreciate if someone checked this. X Deity X 00:06, 18 June 2007 (CDT) I just tested this with an alliance mate in Isle of Nameless, it will work on allies while their name is clickable. Longer than radar range, but you can click on them, I don't know what they consider that. And I tested this with Signet of Agony, not the NPC's. Nilator 15:17, 21 June 2007 (CDT) :Thank you! X Deity X 17:23, 10 July 2007 (CDT) ::I beleive that's called Selection Range? PaintballerOWNZ 16:29, 1 August 2007 (CDT) :::It's actually called your SoI or, Sphere of Influence -Icy- 69.159.200.89 16:58, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Epidemic I think Epidemic + Martyr equals fun for the whole family lolFire Tock 09:01, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :Negative. Epidemic targets a foe, not an ally or oneself.--Ninjatek 09:09, 31 August 2007 (CDT) exactly, take conditions from your party and send them directly to your foe.Fire Tock 11:07, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :No... it spreads the conditions on the foe to everything near it, not conditions on you. Otherwise this would completely trump Plague Sending and Plague Signet --Gimmethegepgun 11:09, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :Can't use Plague Signet with Martyr anyway, they're both elite. Unless you use Arcane Mimicary (sp?). ~Griffin ::That is why you use plague sending. Justing6 23:27, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :::Well, i can see how Epidemic on recently martyred enemy monk might be fun. but really, i think the whole idea of taking the conditions w/ this skill and giving them to enemies is kind of a stretch. N Segick 23:50, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ::::You can't do Epidemic, Martyr, and Plague Sending. Three professions. An N/Me with Plague Signet, Arcane Mimicry, and a partner monk with Martyr could pull it off, but who in their right mind would bother? You're wasting one monk's elite on Martyr and 3/8 of the necro's skill bar on something that only works for 20 seconds--almost 2 uses of Martyr (factoring cast time)-- and does a minimal effect. --NYC Elite 21:48, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Infuse Condition? Didn't see a note about this combining well on a MM with Infuse Condition - which I think is the best use for this skill in PvE, also works great on a hero especially cuz it combines well with the profession combination N/Mo 213.93.31.218 19:05, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :Infuse Condition + Foul Feast is better and doesn't take your elite slot. --Macros 19:14, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, the necro should be using their elite for JB, AotL, OoU, or Golem. Even if Foul Feast is 1 member at a time. --NYC Elite 21:50, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Mo/R This would probably work really well with the Ranger Antidote Signet. Combined it should pull all conditions to you then remove most, if not all from you. :If you are going to bother to use Martyr at all anymore, then yes. It's simply outdated. (T/ ) 07:35, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Martyr+Plague Sending I think this is a great combo. especially in pvp when foes carry conditions such as blind and dazed. :Foul feast is better at it. Lord of all tyria 20:19, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Cautery Signet I would think this is related. It doesn't do the draw, but it does do party-wide (except user) condition removal. --JonTheMon 19:18, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :Afaik, with Caut, you lose all conditions (except burning..), too. Anyways, I'd keep it specific to transfer from allies. But hey, that's just me. --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:39, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I tend to think of Martyr in 2 ways: party-wide condition removal and condition transfer. Just Draw/FF only relates to 1/2 of it. --JonTheMon 20:25, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::It's actually not party-wide. 20:29, 4 May 2009 (UTC)